


Storm and Fire

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble collection exploring the possible attraction between a young Sirius Black and Petunia Evans. Takes place mostly during the summer between Sirius's 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. inaria miamenta

~ Storm and Fire ~

"Hey, baby giraffe," James greeted Lily's sister as the Marauders filed into the Evans family's living room.

"I am  _not_  a giraffe," Petunia snapped.

"A flamingo, then," he suggested instead.

" _Idiot_ ," she hissed, swatting him on the shoulder as he walked past her.

James just laughed and turned to solicit the opinions of the others. "What do you guys think?"

Remus and Peter traded shifty glances. They both agreed with James' initial assessment of baby giraffe but the werewolf was too polite to say so, and the rat too nervous.

Sirius looked at Petunia speculatively for a moment, before putting forth, "Heron."

Petunia had been prepared to be offended by whatever else her sister's stupid friends decided would be funny to call her, but Sirius' answer did not seem to be played for humor and she wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

~ 1/5 ~


	2. asora i

~ Storm and Fire ~

After dinner, the Evans family and their guests - the Marauders - adjourned to the living room to watch television, which was something the young wizards were fascinated with, as they all came from wizarding homes and had not experienced anything like it before visiting the home of a muggle-born friend.

Sirius noticed that Lily's sister had not joined them, and went back to the kitchen to see what the hold-up was.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Washing the dishes," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because they're dirty," she snapped.

Belatedly he remembered that muggle families had to do their own housework. He'd never had to worry about cleaning up after himself. Even Hogwarts had house elves, after all.

"If you're not going help, then can you just leave me alone?"

Coming to stand beside her at the sink, he asked, "What do I do?"

~2/5~


	3. imeta li aora

~ Storm and Fire ~

Petunia stands on the platform, staring off into the dark tunnel, waiting for the appearance of the fateful train that will take her away from her old life.

Suddenly, a leather-clad arm wraps around her waist from behind and she finds herself being pulled into a hard, restraining embrace. A familiar male voice whispers close to her ear, "Don't."

"That's ironic coming from you," she returns acidly.

"It's not the same," her captor insists. "Your family loves you."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it," she says. It is the first time she has admitted such a thing to anyone.

"But they do," he argues. "Please come home. Everyone is looking for you." When she does not respond immediately, he takes her pause as reluctance, and continues, "I bet James ten galleons that he wouldn't be the first to find you. If you come back, I'll split the take with you."

Her body relaxes into his as she breaks into uncontrollable giggles at the idea of them betting on who would find her. Once her fit of laughter has passed, she looks back over her shoulder at him and says, "Deal."

~3/5~


	4. kasa melistora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at a time later than the rest of this collection, but there's a reason the one after this was used for the final piece of the collection...

~ Storm and Fire ~

When he takes his shirt off, the first thing she notices is the scar on his chest.

"What happened?" she asks.

"When?" he asks, obviously confused as to what she is referring to.

"Here," she says, running a fingertip lightly over the remains of the old wound.

He looks down at the scar in surprise, almost as if he had forgotten it was there. His expression darkens as he considers what to tell her, and what is best left unsaid.

"Curse damage can't always be fully healed," he says.

"And there's a war on, I know," she says.

He should leave it at that, he knows, but for some odd reason he feels compelled to correct her.

"No," he says. "It's older than that."

"From when you were in school?" she guesses. He nods once to confirm, but does not offer further information. "A duel with Snape?"

That assumption draws a reluctant chuckle from him, but he is otherwise silent.

"What, then?" she persists when it seems he is still unwilling to share the scar's secret.

He closes eyes, draws in a deep breath and lets it out in the form of a heavy sigh, before explaining, "You should be glad you've never met my mother... she gave me this after she found out who my friends were."

~4/5~


	5. adora i amena i adesta

~ Storm and Fire ~

The school year started again, and Petunia missed her sister as always. That came as no surprise. What did surprise her was that she also missed having the Marauders around. Not that she particularly missed Pettigrew's nervous sqeaking and the way he was always toadying up to the other boys. And the quiet one - what was his name again? Rembrandt? - was practically a ghost anyway, who seldom called attention to himself. She didn't really miss James calling her a baby giraffe and other insulting terms that he tried to pass off as endearments for his dear future-sister-in-law. So, she didn't really  _miss them_  so much as the house seemed empty without them now... And, yes, she might  _possibly_  have had the  _teeniest tiniest_  little crush on Sirius. (Not that she was willing to admit that to herself, even though the two of them had spent the entire summer  _kind of, almost_  flirting with each other.)

So, was it really any wonder that Petunia was inclined to mope during the long weeks that followed that magical summer?

And when the winter holidays rolled around and Lily came home, with James and Sirius in tow, was it really so odd that she allowed all three of them to hug her without any fuss?

And if Sirius was the one who hit James for calling Petunia a giraffe, what of it?

~5/5~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are lyrics from Yuki Kajiura's "a song of storm and fire". Technically, the song can be translated, but it was written in "Kajiurago", which is a fictional language in which the composer chooses syllables based on how the sound suits the music, rather than any actual meaning behind the words.


End file.
